Generation Force
|sneek= |edycje=Generation Force 2-Pack Set Generation Force: Special Edition |premiery=NA: 16.08.2011 JAP: 16.04.2011 |pref=GENF |tcg=100 |ocg=80 |galeria2=Generation Force (OCG) |pop=Extreme Victory |nas=Photon Shockwave }} Generation Force – piąty booster siódmej serii OCG i pierwszy z ery Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Wprowadza archetyp "Wind-Up" i serię "Crashbug". Lista kart |- |GENF-EN000 |Xyz Veil |Continuous Trap |Super Rare |- |GENF-EN001 |Gagaga Magician |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |GENF-EN002 |Gogogo Golem |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN003 |Achacha Archer |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN004 |Goblindbergh |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN005 |Big Jaws |Effect Monster |Rare |- |GENF-EN006 |Skull Kraken |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN007 |Drill Barnacle |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN008 |Jawsman |Effect Monster |Rare |- |GENF-EN009 |Crashbug X |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN010 |Crashbug Y |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN011 |Crashbug Z |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN012 |Super Crashbug |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |GENF-EN013 |Wind-Up Soldier |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN014 |Wind-Up Magician |Effect Monster |Rare |- |GENF-EN015 |Wind-Up Juggler |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |GENF-EN016 |Wind-Up Dog |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN017 |Wind-Up Snail |Effect Monster |Rare |- |GENF-EN018 |Spearfish Soldier |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN019 |Flyfang |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN020 |Skystarray |Effect Monster |Rare |- |GENF-EN021 |Airorca |Effect Monster |Rare |- |GENF-EN022 |Wing Tortoise |Effect Monster |Rare |- |GENF-EN023 |Space-Time Police |Effect Monster |Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare |- |GENF-EN024 |Time Escaper |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |GENF-EN025 |Gem-Elephant |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN026 |Laval Magma Cannoneer |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN027 |Gishki Diviner |Effect Monster |Rare |- |GENF-EN028 |Gusto Codor |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN029 |Saambell the Summoner |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN030 |Geargiano |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN031 |Poki Draco |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN032 |Master of the Flaming Dragonswords |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN033 |Perditious Puppeteer |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN034 |Blue-Blooded Oni |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |GENF-EN035 |Ghost Ship |Effect Monster |Rare |- |GENF-EN036 |Absolute Crusader |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |GENF-EN037 |The Great Emperor Penguin |Effect Monster |Short Print |- |GENF-EN038 |Milla the Temporal Magician |Effect Monster |Short Print |- |GENF-EN039 |Number 17: Leviathan Dragon |Xyz Monster |Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Ghost Rare |- |GENF-EN040 |Submersible Carrier Aero Shark |Xyz Monster |Super Rare |- |GENF-EN041 |Number 34: Terror-Byte |Xyz Monster |Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare |- |GENF-EN042 |Wind-Up Zenmaister |Xyz Monster |Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare |- |GENF-EN043 |Leviair the Sea Dragon |Xyz Monster |Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare |- |GENF-EN044 |Tiras, Keeper of Genesis |Xyz Monster |Secret Rare |- |GENF-EN045 |Wonder Wand |Equip Spell |Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare |- |GENF-EN046 |Double or Nothing! |Quick-Play Spell |Common |- |GENF-EN047 |Thunder Short |Normal Spell |Common |- |GENF-EN048 |Aqua Jet |Normal Spell |Common |- |GENF-EN049 |Surface |Normal Spell |Super Rare |- |GENF-EN050 |Crashbug Road |Quick-Play Spell |Common |- |GENF-EN051 |Infected Mail |Continuous Spell |Super Rare |- |GENF-EN052 |Cracking |Continuous Spell |Common |- |GENF-EN053 |Legendary Wind-Up Key |Quick-Play Spell |Common |- |GENF-EN054 |Wind-Up Factory |Continuous Spell |Super Rare |- |GENF-EN055 |Fish and Kicks |Normal Spell |Common |- |GENF-EN056 |Future Glow |Continuous Spell |Common |- |GENF-EN057 |Vylon Filament |Equip Spell |Common |- |GENF-EN058 |Quill Pen of Gulldos |Normal Spell |Super Rare |- |GENF-EN059 |Star Changer |Quick-Play Spell |Rare |- |GENF-EN060 |Oni-Gami Combo |Normal Spell |Common |- |GENF-EN061 |Resonance Device |Normal Spell |Rare |- |GENF-EN062 |Peeking Goblin |Normal Spell |Short Print |- |GENF-EN063 |Asleep at the Switch |Normal Trap |Common |- |GENF-EN064 |Poseidon Wave |Normal Trap |Common |- |GENF-EN065 |Explosive Urchin |Continuous Trap |Common |- |GENF-EN066 |Damage Vaccine Ω MAX |Normal Trap |Common |- |GENF-EN067 |Overwind |Normal Trap |Common |- |GENF-EN068 |Underworld Egg Clutch |Normal Trap |Common |- |GENF-EN069 |Oh F!sh! |Counter Trap |Rare |- |GENF-EN070 |Bright Future |Normal Trap |Rare |- |GENF-EN071 |Past Image |Normal Trap |Common |- |GENF-EN072 |Burgeoning Whirlflame |Counter Trap |Common |- |GENF-EN073 |Treaty on Uniform Nomenclature |Normal Trap |Common |- |GENF-EN074 |Utopian Aura |Normal Trap |Common |- |GENF-EN075 |United Front |Counter Trap |Rare |- |GENF-EN076 |Curse of the Circle |Normal Trap |Rare |- |GENF-EN077 |Tyrant's Tummyache |Continuous Trap |Common |- |GENF-EN078 |Attention! |Normal Trap |Rare |- |GENF-EN079 |Raigeki Bottle |Continuous Trap |Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare |- |GENF-EN080 |Gravelstorm |Normal Trap |Short Print |- |GENF-EN081 |Sea Lancer |Effect Monster |Rare |- |GENF-EN082 |Piercing Moray |Effect Monster |Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare |- |GENF-EN083 |Lost Blue Breaker |Effect Monster |Secret Rare |- |GENF-EN084 |Pain Painter |Tuner Monster |Secret Rare |- |GENF-EN085 |Orient Dragon |Synchro Monster |Secret Rare |- |GENF-EN086 |Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon |Xyz Monster |Secret Rare |- |GENF-EN087 |Fish and Swaps |Normal Spell |Rare |- |GENF-EN088 |Painful Return |Normal Spell |Rare |- |GENF-EN089 |Smashing Horn |Conunter Trap |Secret Rare |- |GENF-EN090 |Elemental HERO Flash |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN091 |Vision HERO Trinity |Fusion Monster |Super Rare |- |GENF-EN092 |Phantom Magician |Effect Monster |Common |- |GENF-EN093 |Elemental HERO Nova Master |Fusion Monster |Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare |- |GENF-EN094 |Masked HERO Goka |Fusion Monster |Rare |- |GENF-EN095 |Masked HERO Vapor |Fusion Monster |Super Rare |- |GENF-EN096 |Vision HERO Adoration |Fusion Monster |Secret Rare |- |GENF-EN097 |Mask Change |Quick-Play Spell |Common |- |GENF-EN098 |A Hero Lives |Normal Spell |Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare |- |GENF-EN099 |Steelswarm Roach |Xyz Monster |Secret Rare |} Kategoria:Boostery TCG Kategoria:Boostery OCG Kategoria:Boostery Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL